Perfect
by Fenfic
Summary: Human!AU Lem just wanted a perfect life. He had the girl of his dreams, in college studying what he loves most, and bunking with his bestfriend. Perfect. Now add Charles T. Baker, and all that implies. Not so perfect. Chuck/Lem T for now
1. Mystery Monday

_  
**A/N**_:Please review. If you don't, I _will not_ continue. I know your looking, I just need your feedback.  
Oh yeah, this _is_ a long term story! I want the end result to be love, _not_ lust.  
I want to thank FF user "Vois" for editing and giving me ideas for this fanfiction. Thank you so much, Ash.

Question, noticed how Lem idolized the perfect life in the movie? I took that, and shaped Lem in the character you'll see in this story. He's still that sensitive sweet Lem we loved in the movie, just... A little more rounded of a character then the movie made him out to be. ( I hope, at least!) He's just more perfectionist, a little bitter and stubborn as hell. Every character has to have his bad side, too, you know.

**S**ummery: HUMAN!Alternate Universe Lem is 21, fresh into collage, and planning to major in planetary astronomy. Living with your best friend since the days, and dating the girl of your dreams. Not to mention the job he scored at the planetarium. Perfect-- Right? Now, add Charles T. Baker to the equation. Lem soon learns his life is not so peachy keen. And what's with the hippie radical and the principle?  
Eventual Chuck/Lem, minor Lem/Neera, minor Grawl/Glar (Which will not be part of the main story, but in chapter named "Omake")  
(Don't worry, it's all going to be Chuck/Lem in the end.)**  
R**ating: T (for now)**  
W**arnings! harsh language, eventual slash, mentions of drugs and alcohol, possible risque scenes.

_**D**isclaimer__:_ Planet 51 does not belong to me. Neither do any other mentioned pop culture figures. If it did... well, I wouldn't be writing this, would I?

* * *

_  
Chapter 1. Mystery Monday_

* * *

Alright.. How should I start this?

I need a header right?

_ September 21, 2009._

Wait-- Do I add the day of the week? Couldn't hurt to add it.

_ Monday.  
September 21, 2009._

_ Dear Lorry Garner,_

Shouldn't I use her full title?

Backspace.

_ Dear Deputy Administrator Lorry Garner,_

Needs something.

_ Dear Deputy Administrator Lorry Garner of NASA,_

Is 'dear' too formal?

Backspace.

Blink.  
Blink.  
Blink.

It's teasing me, that incisive blinking! It reminds me I can't think of another word; that I cannot write this damned letter. Did the people who create computers purposely make it so you wouldn't type? Is that why Microsoft Word is so expensive? It all makes sens-- Okay, stop it.  
I need to stop thinking like this. Conspiracy theories and paranoia are Skiff's department.

Tenseness builds in my hands and brow. My hands refuse to move and so dose my mind.

Damn it.

The chair makes a harsh sound under me as I sit up. I know I won't be able to write the rest of the e-mail by just sitting there, so might as well do something productive. My clock reads half past eight. That gives me an hour until I have run to class.

Breakfast sounds good right about now.

It doesn't take long to pour a bowl of Cheerios. Fun part is, I can feed them to my fish too. They've lasted pretty long on them, the oldest one is 2 years old. Saves money on fish food, too.

A note is posted on the refrigerator, reads:  
"_Hey Lem,_

_Went to work early, saving for movie tickets to see the new movie, __"Paranormal Activity"__!"_

Eye rolling was inevitable. I didn't even need to finish reading the note to know who it was from. As if the hand writing wasn't a dead give away.

Strange, really... I've know Skiff since daycare days, you'd think I'd be used to it. Skiff's obsessions consisted of robots, alien invaders, and oddly enough, dogs. He'd do pretty much anything to indulge himself on such interests. I just thought he would have outgrown them by-- Well, I don't know, _sixteen_ maybe. Obliviously, he was proving otherwise.

But it was Skiff's immaturity that made him familiar. We're a pact. We've been through our roughs, our highs and lows. We went through the dreaded puberty era of high school. Now here we are roommates, sharing the rent.

Maybe I should start unpacking some of the boxes...

The empty bowl made a clank as it hit the sink.

I think I'll call Neera after that.

______

"_Hey, Lem!"_

"Hey... I wanted to know how you were doing."

"_Lem, you saw me but two days ago."_

"A lot can happen in two days. What can I say?"

"_Aww, you're cute."_

Conversation continued, following on topics such as how each others weekend was, from Neera's experience was fighting gay rights. That was like Neera, standing up for whatever she believed was injustice. She just really started to express that to the public after she met Glar. I don't like Glar. Glar was... a character, to say the least. One who smelled of beer and weed. I don't like that, spells trouble. But Neera says he's a good guy, so I'll trust her word... reluctantly.

"_Yourself? What are you up to?"_

"Ah.. That." She had to ask. " Well, I've been trying to write a letter to the people at NASA."

"_Still?" _

"Yes, still! I mean... It doesn't hurt to try, right?"

Truth was, I've loved the stars and everything space related. Planets and stars was the décor in my room. Currently, the milky way had made it's debut as my laptop's desktop. Hell, by the time I hit second year, I've decided to major in planetary science. But where is that going to get me in life? I'm hitting for a position in NASA. It's perfect for me.

Problem is getting there.

"_Lem... Honestly, don't you think you're trying to hard?"_

"I am _not_ trying to hard!" Oh damn, there was that immature strain in my voice.

"_Le-" _

"Neera, listen, we've went over this before. Just because it's unlikely for me to get into NASA doesn't mean I can't try! As long as there's a possibility, no matter how small, there is still that chance! That chance could be mine." What I said was probably the most natural thing that came out of me all day. Ever since I was young I dreamed of this. I needed this-- life, my life, couldn't be perfect without it.

"_... Well. If you really feel like that... I guess all I have to say is good luck._"  
_  
_Something felt a bit odd. I couldn't place my finger on it, but it was still odd.

I looked over, glancing at the table clock "Thank you Nee--"

9:14

"_Shit! _Neera I have to go! I'll see you at the cafe for lunch?"

"_Uh, yeah, sure--"_

"Great! Bye, I love you!"

Click.

Now where the hell is my bag.

_____

Biology is great. Great for sleeping, catching up with Skiff, and a whole lot of nothing else.

Skiff and I hardly saw each other, even though we shared an apartment. Our work schedules both took late hours. Skiff's job was at a local Mom 'n Pop toy store. I toke a job cleaning floors and handling presentations at Glipflog Planetarium. Fitting jobs for both of us, I think.

Don't get me wrong though. I love science and all... but I work a night shift. I need some sleep. I told Skiff we should collaborate and buy a coffee machine, but he went and blew his half on the "9" premier. So, a cheaper alternative was taking naps during the day. I spend about 30 minutes napping, and Skiff spends the another half an hour sleeping. The other half and hour is spent talking. While I nap, Skiff takes notes, and vice versa. The plan has proved to work so far, since we both got a decent grade on the most recent test.

But for some reason, Skiff was to eager to sleep. In fact, I remember vaguely dreaming when Skiff shook me awake. A hissing whisper called, "Lem!"

A groan was mixed in with a faded "What?"

"Okay, listen, there's a once in a life time event going on in the planetarium. If you can score me some--"

"If this is about the Star Trek convention, we've went over this a hundred times, I've already got you set."

"No! I mean, yes, but no! Ah, don't change the subject! I'm talking about the-- wait. You don't _know_?"

I glared at Skiff, annoyed. The last thing I wanted was for him to dance a subject just to infuriate me. Always works too. "What are you talking about!"

Students were turning around to glare and shush us. I took the hint.

In a more hushed voice, I asked once again, "What are you talking about, Skiff?"

"You mean you didn't hear? Oh _god_, I thought of all people, _you_ would have know. I mean, with your NASA fetish an-- "

"It is _not_ a fetish!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Anyway! I thought you'd know since... Y'know, you _work_ at the the place."

I would have normally flipped off anyone else who remarked snidely like that. But this was Skiff. He meant it all in playfulness and good humor. Still annoying, though.

"Alright, Skiff, you've had your fun. Now where are you getting at? And what does this have to do with NASA?"

There was a gleam in his eye. The one that said 'Well, your just going to have to find out your self.' It was the same look I got when I asked him what happened in the last Harry Potter book. But I was 15 then-- Wait. I'm getting off topic.

"... Your not going to tell me, are you?"

"Nope."

There was a long pause. By the time Skiff had finally spoken up, I had already laid my head down.

"Besides, you'll be going to work tonight. You'll see."

Oh, okay. Sure. Now let me sleep, Skiff.

"Oh, and Lem?"

"..._ What?_"

"It's my turn to take a nap."

Asshole.

____

The Glipflorg University Cafe.

A feeding grounds for the student body, and all else that inhabit the campus. There's the usual groups of students. Actors and artist tended to make a pact together. You had the loners who wrote bad poetry and wore their hair over most of there face you'd think they're related to Cousin It. Savvy students with their flashy Apple computers (Who, if you gave theme a pencil, would probably say 'What is this? The stone ages?') Then you had the people who'd make a difference later in life; attending school rallies and protested rights for people that were still neglected by the law.

That was Neera, as well as most of the people she sat with.

Extensively prepared students, whom had their entire future planned out, was the label that fit me best.

Neera and I sat together, of course. She and her friends became acquainted, but never talked more conversed more the a simple 'Hello' or 'Good morning.' Often times, While Neera chatted with her friends, I just talk with Skiff (Who I know was only allowed into the group because he was such a close friend of mine.) But, Skiff went to get coffee, excusing himself with a "I'm running low on energy." Yeah, like I didn't know you thought the cashier was hot.

I was scanning through an old history book, reading things about the Challenger Space Shuttle when Neera confronted me.

"Hey, stranger." A chaste kiss upon the lips was our customary greeting. "What are you up to?"

"Ah... Reading a history book."

"I can see that. I meant, there looks like there's something on your mind."

Well, there was _something... _"You wouldn't happen to know about something going on at the planetarium, would you?"

Neera's eyes widened marginally. "Yeah! I read about it in the newspaper! Why do you ask...?" She looked hopeful almost as she took a seat next to me. Was she expecting the same thing Skiff expected of me? To score her some kind of good seats or something? Whatever it was, I didn't really care at the time.

What did bite at me was how everyone knew about this mystery event occurring at very place I was _employed_ at.

"Okay, wait a minute. What the hell? First Skiff, now you! Who else knows about this?"

"It's published all over the local news, Lem. I thought you knew."

Oh yeah, sure. I pay a $90 bill for cable and internet, and don't even check the local news stories with it. Smart. Real _smart_, Lem.

I brought both hands to cover my eyes."I feel like such an idiot," There's going to be a headache cursing me soon, I can feel it.

"Now, now, I wouldn't say idiot. I'd say... misinformed!"

I looked at Neera and smiled thankfully. I was going to ask something along the lines of 'What's going on there anyway?' but the second I opened my mouth a guitar strummed.

Oh! There's that headache.

Glar.  
You see, under the Glipflorg University laws of student body labeling, I'd say Glar is a tough one to stamp. He could be considered a junkie, ridden with the smell of beer and cigarette smoke. But his rather radical opinions of how schools should be run and basically his entire philosophy of life suggests otherwise. I would call him a hippie, but I was pretty sure those died out by the 80's. Glar proved me wrong.

"Hello my peace making partners!" Glar made an exaggerated movement with his arm, making a peace sign with his hand. As Glar approached the table, Neera and her friends gathered to greet him. " So, what did all of you do this weekend to make the world a better place?"

Suddenly the idea of tuning out the world with a nap didn't sound so bad.

___

"Duuuu~de."

No, Glar.

"Dude."

_No, _Glar. I'm ignoring you.

"'Ey, man."

Ow! Fuck, "Don't poke my head with your guitar!" Took me a few moments to realize I thought aloud. Ha, at least I didn't say the curse part aloud.

"Oh... You're awake."

Obviously, "What do you want?"

"Neera is like... _worried_ about you. What's up?"

Oh, what, your suddenly a song writer_, _junkie _and_ a therapist? "Yeah, what's it to you."

"Well... what'd you do for your weekend?"

Is this guy honestly trying to make conversation with me? I looked up at him weakly, racking my brain for ideas on how to get away from this guy. "Yeah, you know, I did the usual. Work. Sleep. Eat. You know, _l__ife._"

"Ah... Lame. But you know, it's your life."

Okay, that's it, I'm going away. "Yeah, I'm sure you had a _much_ better way of spending your time." If you think drinking and living in the back of a Volkswagen Van that should have hit scrap yard _years _ago fun. I collect my books and kiss Neera, telling her I'd call her tonight.

"What's your _problem_, man? I mean, I respect if you've had a bad day and al--"

Tuning you out. Glar had that sluggish tone to his voice that just got _ate at my nerves_. I couldn't stand his presence. I don't know _why_, I just didn't like him. In a rush, I passed Glar and leaving his question hanging in the hair. Vaguely, I remember hearing Glar mumbling something about me having 'issues.'

__

Work at an observatory was fun.

While paperwork was boring, and writing down appointments wasn't the most fun thing in the world, but the atmosphere really made a difference. It made me relaxed, contented with the stars and planets. Oh, and it was a blast working here at night, got the whole place to myself. I feel like a kid in a candy shop when I'm here.

Yet, things were unusually hectic as I walked in. People making made dashes across the waxed marble floor, while crews worked various jobs. Everyone seemed to busy with their own thing to even notice me walk in. Frankly, I preferred it like that. So, I just punched in. My, there was snack tables in the lounge?

This must all be about that mystery event! How could I forget... Then again, when your in Calculus II can your really focus and anything but the instructor? The food looked expensive, this must be something bigger then the average elementary school field trip.

I was about to set up at my desk, but I caught my eye on the head coordinator of the planetarium. I needed to ask him about this mystery business. He had just got off the phone and looked as if he was searching for something. "Professor Phlegm?"

The curator looked as if his search was over. "Lem! You are _just_ the person I needed to see."

"... I am?"

"Why, of course m'boy!" I had never talked to the professor before, save for the interview to get this job. Time made me forget his distinct English accent. "You are the perfect candidate."

"I _am?_"

"How does the prospect of meeting a national hero sound?"

_

At first, I flat out rejected.

Why the hell would I would want to personally trot a pompous arrogant conceited celebrity around town? Be his tour guide and get nothing back but an autograph. As if _that _was supposed to make up my wasted valuable time and a whole week of school classes. Why, I rather watch that awful Transformers squeal then go through that kind of embarrassment and mental distress. Did all the stale air and dust in the Professors office turn him crazy?

A heavy sigh escaped the Professor, "I suppose I could give Nadine the job. She's wanted that extra $5 an hour. After all, she's always wanted to meet an _astronaut_." There was an exaggerated swing as the old man turned to leave. His steps were slow, trying to waver my judgment.

Astronaut?

"_Wait_."

The professor stopped.

It wasn't the fame that drew me into the idea of being a celebrity's tour guide. I don't give a flip if I was touring the mayor around. Wasn't the fact he was a national hero, or the extra pay (Money that I certainty could have used.) The fact I'd miss school was _definitely_ not it either. This was about my future. My future at NASA, and my chance at being what I've dreamed to be since childhood. Screw typing emails to every Dick and Jane that work at HQ. I can have an _astronaut_ as a connection. Who's a better connection to NASA then an astronaut!

"I'll do it."

The Professor's fuzzy mustache smiled, "Brilliant! Be here by 6 am sharp. I'll have you acquainted with the chap in no time at all. Oh, you may have too prepare a list of destinations in which you..." With a few of Phlegm's instructions, I had gotten the basic gist of it all.

For some reason though, I began to get a bad feeling within my gut.

Maybe, just maybe, I've made a mistake.

* * *

` To be continued...`

* * *

**_A/N_**: Tell me if I should continue. I really need people to tell me, or I will not continue the fanfiction. After all, what's the point in writing something no will read? In essence, review please ; o ;  
Oh, and PS, That "Lorry Garner" is a twist of the real Deputy Administratorat NASA. _  
_


	2. Live a Little

**A/N:**  
**IMPORTANT: For all of you who did not want to read the Grawl x Glar:** I'm having chapters named "Omake: "chapter title"" containing the said couple. You just have to skip those chapters if you wish not to read about Grawl x Glar. It will contain events outside of Lem's situation. The main story will only be Lem's pov, and it will only contain Neera x Lem and Chuck x Lem.

Also; Changing Lem's age to 21, because '`Mr. Gregor Samsa'` made a very good point. For Lem, 17 would be too young to be a college student, since he was 17 and in high school at the time of the movie. Also, this leaves wiggle room for other semi plots chapter ideas.

There will be things unanswered now, but remember, the reader is supposed to be confused. Your knowledge is as limited as Lem's is. You will not know Chuck's emotions, you're as oblivious as Lem is. You'll just have to catch the hints through his moves. ;D  
/// no more author's notes, I know they're annoying.

* * *

Chapter 2: "Live a little."

* * *

_05.54_

That's what my watch read, in big flashing blue letters.

It was like me to be punctual. My parents made sure I always was, for whatever it was in life. From daycare to my very first job interview, which was still the current position I'm holding at the observatory. I had gotten this job about years ago, when I was old enough to work. Years of community service helped me. Don't get me wrong, I didn't get in trouble or nothing. I'm not a hoodlum or any kind of that trouble. I just have a passion for astronomy, even when I was young.

My foot starts to tap as I waited, growing impatient. It's cold in Nevada before the sun comes up. Goes from 30 to 80 degrees in a matter of hours. I should be used to that kind of change, but I've always preferred hotter weather over the cold. But I had to admit, the Glipflorg Observatory had such a beautiful view. The hill was so high and a fair distance from the manufactured light of the town; perfect for star gazing. That was my most impacted memory. Nostalgia, right up there, in the night sky. Seeing the incredible magnitude of stars. That was nostalgic for me. Absent from city lights, the stars look like they were painted to the sky. Like someone threw a huge bucket of white paint onto a black canvas. I remember drawing imaginary pictures from the stars as a kid. When I found out you could make wishes on the stars (A taboo I now deemed ridiculous) I wished to visit the stars. Once I found out they didn't let untrained individuals into space after the Challenger, I lost hope. But still, I was happy I even had the honor to _see_ the stars.

Just, loo-- _Owch!_

The pain in my shoulder brings me back down to earth. My messenger bag was starting to weigh me down. Professor Plegm's instruction went heeded; I planned destination for this astronaut. I didn't even get his name. Formalities are supposed to happen today. A soft thump was heard as I put my bag down. There. That will give my shoulder a rest.

I couldn't blame the Professor for being so scatter brained about this. I mean, an astronaut of all people. I'd be running around like a chicken without a head too.

Which I did, by the way.

You see, the second after the Professor gave me my instructions, I was told to go home and prepare as much as I could. Driving home proved... difficult, as my hands trembled with excitement. Getting home was even harder, as I almost got into a car accident twice. But that didn't matter, because I was meeting an _astronaut. _I stopped at a gas station and picked up a map of the town. I knew all the local places to visit, but still, having visuals seemed like a good idea.

But the second I pulled into the gas station, I saw that dreaded tie-dyed Volkswagen. Glar came out of the convenient store that moment, and I sunk in my seat, wishing I could be invisible. I noticed he was holding posters and wooden sticks. A protest, I bet. I'll ask Neera about that when I call her...

When the damned car drove away, and the coast clear, I did what I had to do by buying a map of Glipflorg. All movements were robotic, and didn't even care that the cashier shorted my change by 50 cents. I was meeting an astronaut.

Home was my next destination.

Immediately, I was confronted by Skiff. Questions flew by me in a frantic, very fan boy like way that was Skiffs character. I just ignored him, and walked to the single couch we owned. Usually, I would find humor in his swooning motions. But I was still too much in awe to really think about that.

"I'm going to meet an astronaut." My voice confirmed, more to myself than to Skiff. Again the gaps and spazzing emerged from Skiff, but that seemed faded out when I fully took to the idea.

I called Neera that night. She was just as astounded to hear of my news. Only, she was curious why I was the one touring him around instead of some tour guide. But I didn't care. I didn't even remember to ask her about why Glar was buying materials. I mean, I was going to meet an astronaut.

Wow. I'm meeting an _astronaut._

Now, I am even still flabbergasted by the idea. Even as I stand in front of Glipflorg Observatory here waiting for my said idol to arrive. Ever since I found out about the idea of an astronaut, the idea a person could travel to space, travel to the _stars_, I've admired them. I remember the night I asked my father during a camping trip. We were sitting under a night sky, the same one I stood under now. I remember the feeling of awe coming over me. That amazing feeling, the feeling you only get when you've decided who will be your hero. I only wondered now, what will it be like to _meet_ that said hero?

Could it get any more perfect? The girl of my dreams, Neera, by my side. Living in a decent sized apartment with my best-friend since my days at daycare, Skiff. I'm going to meet an astronaut. Now all I have to do is get my dream job at NASA; I'll be sure to get the job with the astronaut as a connection! Sure, we need to hit it off, but that won't be hard. All I have to do is impress him with the town, fulfill every one of his bids and wishes, and kiss his ass. That won't be to hard, right?

I looked at my wrist watch again. _06:07_ it read.

I wonder who'll I'll meet... Arnold Armstrong, Sally Rosenberg, Barb Garret, Ruth Richards, Charles Baker-- Wait, these were all American Astronauts. What if I'm an astronaut of a different nationality? That could soil my chances of getting into NASA!

Just as I was about to convince myself that I just need to learn a new language and move to a new country for the sake of my perfect life, a car appear from the horizon. It was a limousine. Could I expect any less? The professor should be in there with the mysterious astronaut; I vaguely remember him telling me that.

I stood there, still and stiller. All excitement within must have frozen, getting harder and colder as the vehicle approached. I realized it wasn't time that had slowed and prolonged these kinds of events; it was my brain being overloaded, slowing everything within myself, like a lagging computer.

I couldn't panic now. I was too far into the game to panic. Cool, I must be cool, calm and collected. Cool, calm, collected... Cool, calm, collected... Cool, calm, collected. The mantra played in my head over and over again, and breaths became forcefully deep in an attempt to relax myself.

The limo finally pulled up in front of the planetarium.

Relax, Lem, relax.

The door opened.

Oh god... It was, it was. It was-- Professor Phlegm? I couldn't help, disappointment engulfed me when I saw my boss instead of my hero.

"Lem! Good, your here." Why wouldn't I be here, Professor? "I would like to introduce you to..." The moment the Professor started his introduction did someone else step out of the car. A very tall man, dwarfing my height of only 5 feet and 5 inches. My neck pained looking up at him. He was familiar. This was, "...Charles T. Baker." Professor Phlegm finished. But I already knew that. I've memorize the looks of ever astronaut, and Charles Baker was just as I remembered from the magazines. The ginger hair in tack, and more casual, granted fashionable, clothing.

I had to take a sharp breath in as I steadied my feet. Did I almost faint? That doesn't surprise me. Meeting your idol can have that kinda of effect on you, so I heard. I wouldn't know. I've never had the opportunity to meet one... Wow, this feels so weird. It's a warm, tingly, floating-on-air like feeling. I got this same feeling when first meet Neera.

"Hey kid!" Charles waved his hand in front in my face. I snapped out of it. How long, I wonder, was I spaced out, "You alright?"

"Huh... Oh, y-yeah!" I held out my trembling hand, offering to shake Baker's hand. "Forgive me, Mr. Baker. I'm... side tracked?"

Charles smiled, more genuinely then that crooked smile that appeared in all of his pictures. He firmly took my hand, "Nice to meet you too, Lem. Oh, and do me a favor, kid, call me Chuck."

I nodded vigorously. "Right... Chuck?" That name felt good on my tongue.

"Chuck," The astronaut, confirmed. 'Chuck' it is. Another man stepped out of limo from the front of the vehicle. The man was taller than Chuck, if that was possible. Sun glasses hid his eyes and a gray suit graced him. He vaguely reminded me of a Men in Black agent. Chuck motioned his head toward the stranger. "Ah, that would be James. He's my bodyguard." The man known as 'James' bowed his head in acknowledgment.

I looked at Chuck for a moment, confused. Was Chuck that paranoid of getting ambushed by paparazzi? I had no idea an astronaut needed so much security. As far as I knew, if an astronaut was caught on the street and recognized, he'd just be asked for an autograph. I gave Chuck a questioning look, which he promptly ignored. Curious.

"Nice to meet you, James." I said, and got another bow from the tall blurry man. An awkward silence hung in the air.

"So!" Chuck clapped his hands, a somewhat forced smiled on his face. "Let's move along with that tour now, shall we?"

"B-but, Charles..." The Professor piped up. "Wouldn't you rather become familiar with the planetarium?" Funny, the professor was never as docile as he sounded now. He'd yell and give me an order. I guess that whole celebrity thing really changes a person's vantage point.

"Yea-No. I have all weekend for that, Prof." My eyes widened when I heard Chuck call Phlegm by his most hated nickname. "And I told you before, it's _Chuck_." Last time I called the Professor 'Prof.' he threatened to fire me. Never happened again.

"Of course Cha-- Chuck." It was so amusing to see Phlegm suck it up.

Chuck smiled that grin. A tense, forced one. "Great, with that solved..." The astronaut pushed me firmly towards the car, "We'll be goin' now."

Before the professor could even respond, he pushed me in the limo. I heard the door slam behind us, and faintly, a small squeak from the Professor. "Drive, man, I don't care where, just _drive_." I had just barely managed to pull my self up into a seat. Then the car bolted into drive, and I fell back on the floor. A hand helped me up, pulling me into my seat by my arm.

"T-thanks." I said, rubbing my sore arm tenderly. That's when I realized I left my bag. "Shit!" I covered my mouth, surprised I would even let that kind of language. In front of someone I was trying to impress! How embarrassing...

"What? What happened?" Chuck asked, not fazed by my cussing. He just blinked, curious.

"I.. uh... Left my bag. I needed that for the tour. You see, I made a map and a list of destina--."

"Let me guess, that old guy told you to do that, right?" Chuck raised his eye brows, unimpressed. I only looked at him, surprised. How did he know? "Alright, listen kid. Your young, what, eighteen?"

"Twenty one." I interjected.

"Yeah, whatever. Point is, that old guy Professor, he has this philosophy about life that should have been dropped somewhere around the 1800s." Chuck sent a disgusted face in the direction of the planetarium. "That's why I wanted to get away from that guy. The guy is just to..." Chuck paused, trying to find the right words. "Anyway, I didn't like him."

"But, Chuck--"

"Point I'm trying to make is: you can't be like that old geezer. It makes you old too quick." There was a look of indecisiveness on my face. I wasn't prepared for not being prepared... "Live a little, Lem." I looked up at Chuck. The look on his face reassured me. Then, at that moment, something within me, something cold and rigid, chipped away. The feeling was eerily familiar to relief, but even better. I knew, for some reason, that I didn't need to impress this guy. Being myself was the only way I would be accepted by Chuck. That was a feeling I had forgotten; it felt so foreign. "Just wing it."

I nodded my head, said, "Okay." and took prolonged exhale out. I didn't realize I was holding my breath...

Chuck immediately changed the direction of the conversation."Good. Now that we've got that settled, where to?"

But something was eating at me. It ate at me, all day and even now as I sit in this limo."Chuck, just before we go anywhere, can I ask you something?"

"Let me guess, you want an autograph?" Chuck, you're _so_ humble.

"No!" My brows fell in a serious face. I was not amused by Chuck's conceit, "I was wondering why you asked the Professor to find you a tour guide, when.. When you could have asked a local touring company."

Chuck's happy go lucky smiled morphed into a mixture of embarrassment and humor. "Let's just say I uh.. I've gotten banned from service by the only touring company that's in your area..."

My eyebrows furrowed, confused.

"... I got sued for _something. _Let's just keep it at that." Chuck closed the discussion. "So where to?"

"Sure..." Disappointment edged around me, but I wouldn't let that bother me. No law suite between an astronaut and a touring company was ever out. I mean, I would've known about. "Uh... Do you like bowling?" There was still a lot of unanswered questions. But it wasn't a good idea to go prying this early down the road anyway. Speaking of prying, I still wondered: Why the hell did Chuck need a bodyguard?

* * *

`To be continued...`

* * *

**A/N: **Don't mind the extremely minor OC. I just need him for story/plot development.

Reviews, I need them to know if I should keep writing. Tell me about any mistake that should be fixed or advice on my writing/grammar skills. Thanks you guys~

-Mimi


End file.
